Heartfilia Devil
by soareece
Summary: Reborn as Alex Heartfilla the twin brother of Lucy. Alex thought, that his life would b.e much better than his previous. What could go wrong? Well firstly, having no magic ability in a world where magic means everything. Secondly having the talent to piss everyone off. Watch out earthland, he comes chaos! Rated M for Language and violence. Character Death most likely.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond is coming home from a long day of school. The walk seems to be dragging on for him, guess he shouldn't have spent his bus money on junk food then. But hey, a guy has to snack am I right? Reminiscing on his chemistry lesson about sub-orbitals seems to give poor Desmond a headache.

_'Ah, I made a mistake taking chemistry. Why did I take it? Why? Curse you, God!' _

Desmond has been walking for half an hour, passed the usual shops, Tesco, Subway and the dodgy corner shop that sells out of date food at exploitive prices.

_'I swear to god it still baffles me, how these types of shops aren't closed down by the council for health concerns.'_

BANG

A loud crash can be heard in the distance, the noise catching Desmond by surprise which caused his skin to jump outside his body. Looking behind him, he can see some smoke in the distance, assuming it must have been another accident on this high street. There have been eight this year and its only March.

_'I would go check it out... but it's like 10 minutes behind me and walking back that way is too much effort. Anyway, what help would I be? Plus the crash was on the high street so there will be loads of people to help out.'_

Getting home later than normal, Desmond didn't have the time to get changed, make dinner for his Father and Mother and make it to his job interview at Tesco. The cupboards beard little to no ingredients just a pack of pasta.

_'Looks like they didn't go shopping again. I wonder why...who am I kidding they've probably high or drunk again and forgot to go.' _

Desmond's parents aren't bad people. Yes, they take drugs and drink a lot but they do it to deal with the grief of losing the daughter in a car crash.

_'It's not fair for me, I have to financially support myself and them. I just want to enjoy myself like my friends.' _

Logging into his banking on his phone, he checks his balance. A frown begins to form on his tried face. Slumping down on the couch, silent tears drop down on the screen. Paying his parent's mortgage with what little savings he possessed.

******_'I just can't do it anymore, sis. I wish you was still here with me.'_**

Making some Spaghetti Bolonagse from the leftover mince from yesterday's cottage pie, Desmond started his journey to work.

_'At least I can look forward to today's Fairy Tail Episode. Last week's episode was depressing, lucy having to sacrifice the thing that's closest to her. I do not envoy her one bit.' _

Walking down the main road with some speed, Desmond was heading towards the high street when another crash could be heard. This time it was louder and the smoke was thick, smothering the sky black while leaving a charcoal taste in the air.

_'Shit, that's two in one day. What the hell is happening today? The high street must be cut off at the very least and I don't want to be late. I need this job I can't get fired. I guess the only way ill make it on time is to use the back alley to cut through the high street. '_

Walking down the alley, shuffling noises could be heard from behind Desmond. His heartbeat speeding up fearing the worst, adrenaline flooding his body, he gulped and turned around.

"Meow", a black cat sat there. Vibrant amber eyes started intensely right into Desmond's eyes as if it was observing and judging his soul. After what seemed as a lifetime Desmond broke eye.

"Fuck me, You scared the shit of out me." Desmond sheds a breath of relief. He wanted to fuss the cat but he had work to get to. Turning around his face came face to face with another. A man dressed in a black jogging tracksuit stared right into his eyes. His black wavy hair coving half his face and the dark lighting of the alley made it impossible for Desmond to recognize anything other fascial attributes.

Unprepared and surprised Desmond wasn't ready to dodge the knife that stabbed his abdomen. The man twisted the knife, riped it out and then proceded to stab Desmond repeatedly another 6 times. Demond fell to the ground, his body spasmed while his blood soaked his school uniform.

"Why?" whimpered out Desmond. His face expressed confusion and pain. A lot of Pain.

"A message to your parents. They didn't pay me what they owed, so I took what was important to them. On the contrary, I am so very sorry, but business is business. You are unfortunate to have such parents as yours maybe in the next life you will have a better look. Goodbye Desmond." the man expressed sincerely before he strolled away, whistling Hakuna Matata.

Light Started to fade from the conners of Desmond eyes, frantically looking around for help, his eyes laid upon the vibrant amber eye once again. This time though, Desmond swear he'd seen amusement and glee within those eyes. Darkness fully consumed him, he died.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Um, I wrote this fanfiction two years ago and I never dared to publish it. I'm re-editing the majority of it because my grammar was terrible and to make the story flow much better. However, they will be areas that might not make sense so sorry in advance.

Opening his eyes he could only see the darkness, to him it went on for miles and miles. Moving felt uniquely different, it was lighter and easier to move it felt wrong to him. The worst thing? It was the noise. Or to be accurate, the complete absence of any noise. It took no time to drive Desmond over the edge.

"Send the controls to outer space now, flying higher than ever before, Ran..." Desmond, to the benefit of the poor void, suddenly stopped screeching like a dying cat as he caught something in the corner of his eye. No, not prisoner zero but a funny shaped humanoid that was darker than the void.

"Hey, who's there?! I'm not afraid" he violently shouted. He received no answer. "Don't fucking ignore me you nonce!", Desmond yelled while walking closer towards this figure, and for an instance, completely stopped when he saw those amber eyes again.

"You should show some respe-" the figure started to say before he was rudely interrupted by Desmond.

"Oh, you twat. You were there, weren't you? I'm gonna shove..." Desmond practically yelling, almost reaching the Karen threshold.

"You really should not be sayi-" the figure said passively, trying to calm desmond down. Desmond looking surprised at being interrupted. _'How rude!'_

"Was I done talking? No! So shut the fuck up you prick! Why should I stop talking? What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" Desmond started to laugh in the figures face.

"I'm God" the figure, I mean, God said. Figuring that it would stop desmond from ranting. He was technically right.

"...OH FUCK NO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I have so much more to say to you." Desmond had finally reached Karen mode. God was not prepared.

_'What is wrong with this child. Let's hope they can fix him.'_ With just a mere flicker of God's hand, Desmond began to fade away. What the almighty god forgot to do, was give Desmond the ability that he needed to survive, magic.

Moments Later:

Desmond began to open his eyes, the action talking more effort and energy than it should have done. Everything was blurry, and there was an ear-piercing cry from a baby.

_'Why is it so...Oh god no, I've been reborn. Why is that guy's hand green? I hope that's not my blood. Am I an alien? *Yawn*'_

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son! Is he alright!" a woman, probably Desmond's mother, yelled.

"Hun, everything is alright, Alex's just not crying like his sister. I can tell you he's going to be special. Now rest dear, you've been through a lot tonight. I'll look after the children". A blond man, dressed in old traditional suit answered, before taking the set of twins from the Doctor.

_'Guess that theses people are mother and father. And I have a twin sister again. Maybe life won't be bad this time around. Alex isn't a bad name.' Alex drifts out into sleep. _

It didn't take Alex that long to figure out what where he was. He used his great intellect, an no its because he saw his mom summon a celestial spirit to help wash his sister.

_'Sweet, I'm in Earthland. I'm going to be powerful and join Fairy tail' Alex was officially fanboying. Hehe, little did he know that his dreams weren't coming true for him. _

Six Years Later:

Layla Heatfilla was a great person, the anime didn't do justice when depicted her. She was kind, generous and beautiful but that didn't stop Alex into ripping into her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT DO MAGIC !?" Alex screamed. '_What am I going to do!?_' While Lucy inherited her mother's beauty and magical ability, Alex inherited nothing from her. Except for his Golden hair, his facial features were bland and common thanks to his father.

"I'm sorry son, you don't have the potential to utilise magic." Mother whispered to Alex. Hugging Alex in an effort to calm him down.

"Why I've always been good, what did I do to deserve this?" Alex sobbed in his mother's shoulders. _'I will be strong, even if it kills me!'_.

Layla died four years later. Deciding that it was best to not change cannon too much, he watched as his mother died without trying to prevent it. A bit of him died that day. Her death signified the end of Alex's childhood.

His father began to groom him intensively as his heir to the Heartfilla Foundation. Hours and hours spent learning about political interactions, laws and trade. Then more time spent on cultivating relationships with potential partnerships and some dodgy but powerful figures.

The very limited time Alex had left to himself was devoted to training his body and collecting magical equipment. He probably reached the limit on how strong his body could go without any magical improvements. How, you ask? He followed Saitama's training regimen. However, he never did get as strong as the infamous C-Class hero.

He was proud of his magical collection, it held a Magic gun, shield and dagger. He bought them from one of his father's shader business partners. The problem with these objects was that Alex had no idea on the magical properties that they held as he couldn't activate them to see. Activation required a steady supply of ethanano particles. However, Alex had no origin (Also known as magical containers within a mage) meaning he couldn't activate it.

_'Hm, maybe I could create a device that acts as an artificial origin, drawing in ethanano from the surroundings. And have my equipment draw from than instead. But then I'll need runes, which means I'll have to speak to Richard again'_ Alex sighed again, the thinking was too much for him.

"What's wrong Alex?" Lucy asked. Lucy had alway's been an escape from everything. Her calm and kind demeanour was a distracted Alex welcomed. They got along great, however, the naivety of Lucy's views did annoy him to no end.

"Nothing is, just got to do some reports and analysis, mainly on how the railway expansion is a variable investment" he lied. Sort of, he did have to do it but he was mainly focused on his other work.

"Ah I see, we are both cursed with horrible life's, you with the weight of being the heir and me with a harder hardship. Being too beautiful" Lucy teased while making a pose that screamed vanity.

"More like a hardship of delusion," Alex whispered, but lucy heard him anyway and responded by throwing the book she was reading into Alex's face. Alex dodged, it and threw it back at her.

"Ouch, gees that were a bit hard Alex!" She shouted while rubbing her head. "Don't you dare make that joke."She accusingly glared at Alex, "How long will you be gone visiting the tracks? A week?" she asked.

"Get your head out the gutter" Alex teased, making Lucy red with anger, "And most likely, I'll see you soon sis?" He questioned while he was packing away some of his clothes, making sure he covered the weapons.

Lucy nodded and smiled but didn't say a word. This is very unusual for lucy but Alex too distracted to notice. After packing some socks and informing his father of his departure, he left to visit Richard at Hargeon, and to make those reports! Promise!

The Train to Hargeon took three long hours, the only benefit is that it gave Alex enough time to write those reports, whether he did or not is another story altogether. He'd already done the analysis a few weeks back when he visited Richard for the Sword.

Walking off the train he saw a man. His long, silk-like, black hair was tied in a ponytail. With strands of hair covering his face. Dark blue eyes showed glints of excitement. This was Richerd, Alex instinctively knew this was going to be a long week.


End file.
